Blood Quill
by Bookwormefm
Summary: Harry Potter one-shot. Sirius finds out about Dolores Umbridge using a Blood Quill on Harry. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.


**A/N: Just note, I don't know any possible scenario where this could happen. It's just something, I WISH had happened in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. Though maybe not exactly this way, but I wish Sirius had found out about the Blood Quill. So I made a one-shot. Hope you like**!

**P.S. Are one-shot's "allowed" to be this long? My imagination keeps going, but it's only on this one little detail, so I can't make it into a story. :S**

**Sirius Black**

"Sirius! NO!" Harry shoved Sirius out of harm's way. Sirius fell to the floor, and Hermione screamed as Harry fell into the line of fire. Five stunning spells hit him straight to the chest. "Harry? HARRY!" Ron and Hermione screamed, and rushed to their friend.

Sirius got there first, and caressed his godson's head in his arms. The boy was unconscious. _Idiot!_ he scolded himself. _How could he have been so stupid?_

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and examined the boy quickly. At last, she said, "He'll be fine." The entire Great Hall seemed to sigh with relief. Then all attention fell on Sirius. Dumbledore was quietly explaining to Fudge and the Ministry workers that Sirius was no harm. Dumbledore beckoned him closer. Sirius stepped forward. Fudge and the Ministry workers were tense, and Dumbledore promised to prove his innocence, as Harry was carried out of the hall by Remus, with Madam Pomfrey bustling ahead, and Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family, McGonagall, the D.A. and the rest of the Order, following.

Dumbledore lead Sirius and the Minister into a side chamber, with the Ministry workers following behind, and Dolores Umbridge suddenly stepped forward and joined the group, smiling mischievously.

Dumbledore went over to Snape, and whispered in his ear. Snape disappeared out the door, and returned moments later with a small bottle. Sirius knew what it was immediately. Veritaserum. That was probably the easiest way to do it. Sirius couldn't agree more.

The Minister glared at Sirius as he sat calmly in a chair. Dumbledore handed him the Veritaserum. "Three drops should do the trick, Sirius," he said. Sirius tipped three drops of the potion into his mouth.

"Question him all you want, Cornelius." Dumbledore nodded his head and headed for the door. "I must go check on Mr. Potter."

Fudge turned to Sirius. "Do you work for You-Know-Who?" Sirius resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "No."

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter and turn them in to the Dark Lord?" Sirius's voice was like a monotone. "No."

"Who did?" Fudge narrowed his eyes. "Peter Pettigrew." Fudge's face turned red. "Peter Pettigrew is dead!"

Sirius smiled. "No he's not. I went to kill him, I did, but Peter was smart. He put his wand behind his back, blasted the street behind him, and killed those twelve Muggles. Then he took out a knife, cut of his finger, and turned into a rat. He's an unregistered Animagus, you see, and was able to turn into a rat and slip into the sewer, and blend in with the rest of the rats down there. I'm in innocent man, and you put me behind bars for 12 years. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The whole of the group looked shocked. Sirius had to be telling the truth, there was no way around it. "Why didn't you tell any of this at your trial?" Fudge demanded. Sirius scoffed. "Oh? You mean the trial _I never got?_" One of the Ministry workers, Amelia Bones, turned to Fudge. "You never gave him a trial? Do you know how badly that will effect your reputation?" Umbridge seemed absolutely shocked that she had nothing to file against Harry for protecting a "mass murderer"

Amelia turned away from Fudge in disgust, and looked at Sirius suspiciously. Then she sighed. "You will have a trial in one week. Fail to be there, and you will be punished. You are dismissed."

Sirius grinned at her, and rushed from the room. He burst his way into the hospital wing where everyone was crowded around Harry, who was lying, motionless, except for his slow breathing, in a hospital bed, rather pale. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had tears in their eyes.

Lupin stood when he saw Sirius, and rushed over. "How's Harry?" Sirius demanded. "Well..." Lupin sighed, "We've got a bit of a problem."

Sirius frowned and was about to say something, when Dumbledore said, "Ah! Sirius! Yes, perfect, apparently, something has happened, and they all refused to tell me until you were here."

Sirius's frowned deepened. "What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey motioned Dumbledore and Sirius forward. Both were wearing concerned frowns. Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, then gently pulled Harry's hand free from the sheet's. There were scars on his hand, that caught Sirius's attention.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "It seems Mr. Potter has been subjected to a Blood Quill." Sirius's eyes widened. Dumbledore looked extremely shocked. "WHAT?" Sirius shrieked. Harry stirred, and shifted on his side, but did not wake.

"Mr. Black! May I ask that you do not disturb my patient's!" Madam Pomfrey cried, agitated. "But- but- Harry- Dumbledore!" Dumbledore winced, but held Sirius's glare. "_Why_ has my godson had to use a Blood Quill?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I-I don't know." He sounded broken, and confused, so Sirius turned on Ron and Hermione. "So, what about you guys, huh? Did you know?" Ron and Hermione exchanged a devastated look. Then Ron said, "Well- yes, yes we knew." He looked down, then his head shot up again. "We tried to tell him to report it, but he said he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting to him! It was his detention's! He kept saying that You-Know-Who was back, and she didn't believe him, so to punish him, she gave him a Blood Quill, and made him write 'I must not tell lies'!"

The pair looked depressed, and Sirius was about to ask more when McGonagall interrupted him. "In his detention's?" She sounded furious that her lion had been using an illegal quill on himself. "You mean to tell me that-that-that _thing_ has been using a Blood Quill on Mr. Potter?"

Sirius frowned. "Who?" McGonagall looked at him sadly, and opened her mouth to say something, but Remus got there first. "Sirius." He stepped in front of his friend, and gave him a stern warning. "Don't actually commit the murders you were put in Azkaban for, okay? You have to promise me. For Harry's sake."

Sirius nodded. Then McGonagall said, "Dolores Umbridge."

**Harry Potter**

Harry woke, feeling like he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express, to shouting. Harry recognized the voice as Sirius's. "What? That-that-that evil toad!" Harry assumed they were talking about Umbridge, but he did not understand what for. "How could she do that to him? It's illegal!"

Harry frowned to himself. What had the toad done? Harry decided that his only option was to just ask. Harry groaned loudly to announce his presence, and opened his eyes. Harry's eyes first focused on Sirius, who had appeared on his left as soon as his eyes were open. On his right were Ron and Hermione, all of whom looked apprehensive.

"Whassgoinon?" Harry's voice was slurred from exhaustion and confusion. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione looked suddenly relieved, but still fearful. "I'm fine," Harry tried to assure them.

Ron snorted. "Biggest lie ever!" Sirius's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?" Harry scowled at Ron.

Hermione explained, "Every time something dangerous happens he claims he's fine. He's _almost_ always lying."

"Something dangerous?" Harry groaned. He didn't want Sirius knowing about any of this! "Like what?"

"Well," Hermione said, "In our first year, there's the troll they saved me from." "Troll!" Sirius and Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Hermione..." Ron groaned, "I didn't tell her, and never wanted her to find out!"

But Hermione wasn't paying attention. "Then there was his first Quidditch match. Oh there was also Fluffy." Hermione was on a roll. "And Norbert." Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Norbert?" Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Hagrid's dragon, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback."

Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, and well, most everybody, looked like they were going to faint. "Dragon?" McGonagall had found her voice. "You mean to tell me there was an actual dragon?" Hermione's blush answered her question.

"Then there was the Forbidden Forest, and the Sorcerer's Stone and V-Voldemort part. And the sneaking around a lot."

Sirius turned accusingly on Harry. "Why don't I know any of this?"

Harry glared at Hermione. "Because you weren't supposed to worry about me." Everyone else looked shocked. Had the trio really done all that? And only in their first year?

Harry looked over at Sirius. He could tell something else was bothering the man. "What's the matter?" Everyone who knew what "the matter" was, glanced nervously between the two, unsure how Sirius planned on breaking the news to him.

"Sirius?" Harry asked warily, when he wasn't given a reply. "Oh... Why didn't you tell me Umbridge was using a Blood Quill on you?" Harry gasped and quickly hid his hand. His face was burning with shame and embarrassment. Trapped between his friends, and unable to escape them, Harry turned to the last resort of hiding under the sheets. The only thing everyone could see was his fingers, as they held up the sheet, and the hair sticking up on the boy's head.

"Harry!" Sirius yanked away the sheet, but the boy wouldn't stop there in hiding. He jumped up, slip pass the hands of his godfather and friends, and ran out of the Hospital Wing, just as Madam Pomfrey came in. She stared as Harry ran from the room. "_Where_ is he going?" She shouted at the large group around the empty bed. "Away from here," Dumbledore informed her. The huge group looked miserable.

**Fred and George Weasley**

Fred and George Weasley heard the announcement as they made their way through the Hogwarts castle. "Attention, students!" Dumbledore's voice vibrated through the walls. "Anyone who has any knowledge of the whereabouts of Harry Potter are to report to Professor McGonagall immediately. He is in desperate need of medical attention, and we must find him as quickly as possible! Thank you, we appreciate any help!" Dumbeldore's voice cut off.

"But he ran through here just a few moments ago and disappeared around that corner!" A Ravenclaw second year was pointing in the direction of the corridor in which the one-eyed crone's hump sat. Fred had a sudden idea. "George, maybe he hid in one of the secret passages! He would have the Marauder's Map and very few people know about the entrances!"

George grinned. "You're absolutely right, dear brother!" They headed towards the statue. "Well!" Fred said loudly, "I guess Harry Potter isn't around here!" George caught on. "Nope! It seems he isn't Fred!" The two were practically shouting, and people were giving them weird looks.

When the corridor was empty except for the two of them, George tapped the hump. "_Dissendium." _ The hump opened wide and the two slipped inside quickly as the hump closed behind them. _"Lumos," _Fred whispered. The passage lit up and they smirked as they watched Harry Potter jump in surprise.

"Well," George said, slightly impressed. "I must say, this was quite an ingenious place to hide in!" Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Now, why don't you tell us what's on your mind?"

**Harry Potter**

Fred and George looked at Harry expectantly. "Well... nobody was supposed to know Umbridge was using a Blood Quill on me!" Harry exploded.

"Harry..." Fred started, "They're trying to help you."

George nodded. "Yeah! You tell them what happened, and they'll get ol' toad face out of here for good!"

Harry smiled weakly. "But-but I can't face Sirius yet..." Harry was shaking uncontrollably. The twins both put their arms around the younger boy. "Then tell us," George said, "Tell us, and you don't have to face him, until you're ready. You can at least face us, until you get all that courage we've seen in you these last few years."

Harry nodded, then took a deep breath, and told them everything...

**Sirius Black**

Sirius was out of his mind with worry. He sat in the hospital wing, his face in his hands. The Weasley's, Hermione, the D.A., and most of the Order had gone out to look for Harry. Only Sirius, Lupin, Snape Dumbledore, and McGonagall remained.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Fred and George Weasley strode in, looking both triumphant and grim. "Good news, everybody! We found Harry!" Sirius felt immensely relieved and hugged them both.

Dumbledore frowned. "Well, where is he?" Dumbledore asked. "Well..." The twins looked at each other. "That's the bad news. Harry refuses to come out because he's too embarrassed to face Sirius, because he knows when he tells him... _certain_ information that he'll... 'explode'. Harry's words not mine." George explained this all rapidly.

Lupin seemed timid. "Can we know what this... _certain_ information is?" The twins opened their mouths, as if to say something, then closed them and shook their heads.

McGonagall sighed, slightly exasperated. "Of course not." Snape rolled his eyes.

Then Dumbledore spoke, "Are we allowed to know where Mr. Potter is?" The twins glanced apprehensively at each other.

Sirius was nervous. Even if they did tell them where Harry is, what could he possibly say when the teenager thought he was going to explode for hiding this from him? Sirius decided to try to be come out easy. Ease him into the conversation. _Yeah,_ Sirius told himself, _That'll work._

Fred and George turned to look at Sirius. "In the secret passage to Honeydukes' cellar."

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione had just entered the Room of Requirement as the room where the D.A. was training, when the announcement overhead made her suddenly less panicked. "Attention students! Anyone who had taken the time to search for Mr. Potter are thanked. However, your services are no longer needed. We have located Mr. Potter and thank you kindly for any and all assistance."

Hermione quickly sprinted to the Hospital Wing. At the entrance, she meet everyone else who had gone searching for their friend. "Where's Harry?" Ron demanded the moment they walked through the door.

Dumbledore smiled at the large crowd. "He is in one of the secret passage's in the school. Messrs. Fred and George Weasley found him, and reported his location to us. Sirius is heading there now."

McGonagall conjured up more chairs, and everyone sat around and waited, while Madam Pomfrey paced briskly in front of the entrance, waiting for her patient to arrive.

**Sirius Black**

Sirius found the one-eye crone's hump and tapped it with his wand. "_Dissendium,"_ he muttered. The hump opened, and Sirius slipped inside. He found Harry at the bottom. "Harry!" Sirius cried relieved.

Harry jumped up, alarmed. Harry backed away. "The twins told you where to find me, didn't they?" Sirius sighed, "No- well, yes, they did, but please just talk to me Harry!"

There was an obvious plea in his voice that made Harry pause. Then he slumped to the floor in defeat. Sirius approached him carefully. He rested a hand on the teenager's shoulder and when Harry made no attempt to move it, Sirius slid down next to his godson.

Harry buried his head in his hands in shame. Sirius just stared at the boy. They sat like this for several minutes, as Sirius tried to think of what to say to his godson. "I'm sorry." It was not Sirius who spoke, but Harry.

"I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry." Harry's voice was muffled by his hands, and Sirius had trouble hearing him, but Harry continued. "You're the only adult I can confide my feelings in. And... I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I would never tell anyone else, except for Ron and Hermione, but I didn't want you to get hurt..."

Sirius was heart broken. "Harry," he said gently," How would that hurt me?"

Harry raised his head and looked at his godfather in disbelief. "Because you'd do something rash! Something stupid, and end up in Azkaban or missing your soul! I don't want you to be in a state of despair and failure... because of me..." Harry broke off, with tears cascading down his cheeks, and looked down.

"Harry James Potter," Sirius said quietly, "Look at me." Harry ignored him. Sirius put his hands under Harry's chin and gently pushed up his chin until they were looking each other in the eye. Harry flinched once, then closed his eyes.

Sirius sighed disapprovingly, "Harry Potter, don't make this harder then it already is!"

Harry stood up. "Then don't do it!" He looked at Sirius. "I don't have to make it hard! You can leave! You can walk out right now, and go do something else with your life! My life is hard no matter what. I get used to it. _My _parents are dead. _I_ saw Voldemort rise, not you, me. I'm the one who has to defeat Voldemort. I'm "The Chosen One" remember? Life's never easy for me."

Sirius was shocked. The boy had a lot on his shoulders, and wasn't getting much help. "Harry James, I love you. You're like a son to me, and I want to help you. I really do. But right now, I just want to know about your hand."

Harry felt like screaming. Couldn't Sirius understand that he didn't want to do this right now? Didn't want to spill his life to this man right now? No, he didn't understand. Nobody did.

When Harry didn't say anything, Sirius said, "All I want from you is to think positive. Right now, you're thinking negatively about... well, about life. You think you have no future ahead of you. But you do. Don't look at me like that!" Harry had given his godfather a disbelieving look. "Voldemort will fall and we can be a family. You can live with me at Grimmauld Place, not at the Dursleys."

Harry nodded. "Can I know...?" Sirius started. Harry sighed, and nodded again. "Umbridge wanted to punish me for saying that Voldemort's back. She said I'd be doing lines with a special quill of hers. I've been there for the last month, five hours very night." Harry said this all very quietly.

Sirius stood up abruptly, and dragged Harry up with him. Harry cried out in annoyance. Sirius ignored him, and dragged him all the way back to the hospital wing. When he burst through the door's, everybody jumped to their feet. Harry's face was red with embarrassment, but he made no attempt to hold back, as Sirius passed him to Madam Pomfrey who shoved him down on to the hospital bed.

Sirius caught Dumbledore's eye, and motioned for him, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape to join him in one of the corners of the hospital wing, away from the rest of the crowd. They complied, and Sirius stared at Dumbledore hard for a moment. "Five hours each night for the last month, Albus."

McGonagall gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Snape stiffened. Lupin moaned, and Dumbledore grimaced. "Get rid of the toad, Albus," Sirius demanded. Dumbledore sighed. "I have no authority over her."

Sirius growled, "Then get some. I want that "witch" as far away from my godson as possible."

"I don't know how to-" Dumbledore was interrupted. Hermione was standing a few feet away. "Um... sorry, but I couldn't help but note what you were saying, and if you want to get rid of Umbridge, you have to prove to Fudge that she's mean. Harry has another detention tomorrow night. Bring the minister here, and cast a Disillusionment charm, and sneak into her office as Harry walks in. She won't know you're there, so she'll still tell Harry to use the Blood Quill. If you catch her in the act, it's absolute solid proof. Make Harry write one word, to show that it actually cuts his skin, and then let Fudge do... whatever Fudge would do."

The five adults looked at her in shock. "That," drawled Snape, "Is brilliant, Miss Granger." Hermione blushed. They all turned back to the group. Madam Pomfrey had ushered everybody except those closest to Harry out of the room. Only the Weasley's, Neville, Luna, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt remained.

Sirius rushed back over to Harry, who was dozing, and gripped his hand tightly. Dumbledore quickly shared the plan with the group. "Sure..." Harry said sluggishly, after Dumbledore had explained. Harry yawned. "I'm so tire..." Sirius watched as Harry was unable to finish his sentence as he drifted off to sleep.

**Harry Potter**

Harry awoke many hours later to a familiar voice. "Pup, wake up. C'mon pup, gotta get rid of the witch." He recognized the voice to be Sirius. Harry sat up blindly. Someone handed him his glasses, and he slipped them on. Harry focused on Sirius, who was crouching next to the left side of his hospital bed. The man was smiling gently, and Harry grinned. On his right, were Ron and Hermione, both looking a little apprehensive.

He smiled at them. "I'm fine," he told them. Ron and Hermione both raised an eyebrow. "Honestly! I feel so well rested, and I'm ready to get rid of Umbridge."

Madam Pomfrey then walked in. "Ah! You're awake! Good, good." She handed him a bowl of soup. "Eat," she said, "It's been a while since you've eaten anything."

He obediently started to eat. It was a delicious, simple potato soup, and he finished it in less than a minute. Just then, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin walked in. "Ah! Potter!" McGonagall said briskly. "You remember the plan?" Harry nodded.

"Your detention is at 8 o' clock tonight. Professor Dumbledore and the Minister will follow you into Dolores' office under a Disillusionment charm. She'll give you the Blood Quill, and you'll write one word, just to prove that it's what we say it is, then we'll stop her, okay?"

Harry nodded again. He really wanted to evil toad as far away from this school as possible.

**Albus Dumbledore**

Dumbledore threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. "The Ministry of Magic"! he cried. As Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and was brushing soot of his cloak, the Minister of Magic appeared.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge cried with a swift nod. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Is there someplace more... private that we can talk?" Fudge nodded and led Dumbledore to his office, ordering Percy Weasley, who had just come up, to wait outside for a few minutes. Fudge closed the door and turned to Dumbledore. "Yes?"

"Well, you see, Minister. The other day, when Mr. Potter was in the hospital wing, and I'm sure you can recall that event." Fudge nodded. "Madam Pomfrey showed me something, and... it was... rather unusual, to say the least. Mr. Potter has been subjected to a Blood Quill."

Fudge frowned. "Well, as much as I despise Potter, this is illegal and must be handled. I'll get someone on it and-" Dumbledore interrupted him. "But you see, Cornelius, Mr. Potter's friend, Mr. Weasley, says this has been happening in his detentions at school. I'm not sure if you are aware, but Mr. Potter has been in several detentions with our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge.

Fudge spluttered, "Are you accusing the Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic to be using a Blood Quill on your students?"

"Oh, this isn't an accusation, no of course not. This is the truth." Fudge glared at him. "If you'd like some proof, I welcome you to join me at Hogwarts."

Fudge nodded fervently. "Yes, absolutely, I must prove this case." He opened the door, where Percy was standing, holding a clipboard. "Weatherby, inform Cresswell that I am no longer available, and must postpone our meeting. If there is anything of great importance, just send me an owl. I'll be at Hogwarts."

Percy nodded, and shuffled away, weaving through the crowd.

**Sirius Black**

The doors of the hospital wing opened, and Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked through the door. Fudge cast a quick glare at Sirius before following Dumbledore to the nearest bed, where Harry was asleep. Dumbledore gently pulled Harry's arm from under the sheet's, and quietly showed Fudge Harry's hand, while the Weasley's, the D.A., the teachers, and the Order watched in silence.

Fudge was nodding as Sirius looked at the clock on the wall. 6 o' clock. Dinner time. He stood quietly. "Hey, kids, why don't you go get some dinner. We'll look after Harry."

Most of them trickled away. The only ones remaining were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Fred and George. He nodded to them, and sat back down next to Harry. Dumbledore laid Harry's hand across the boy's chest, and led Fudge to the corner of the room, where they spoke urgently to one another.

Harry suddenly stirred. He groaned, "I'm thirsty." Hermione quickly grabbed the cup of water on his bedside table and passed it over."

"Thanks." Harry smiled gratefully, and took a large gulp. He glanced at every one around him. Ron, Hermione, Neville, the remaining Weasley's, the teachers, and the rest of the Order who could be there (Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody), and the Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry was feeling much better now, and smiled at them as he sat up. Sirius then said, "It's 6 o' clock Harry, your detentions in 2 hours."

Harry nodded grimly. "I only have to write 'I', right? Just for full proof?" Sirius nodded. Harry sighed. "Good," the boy said, "It hurts."

Sirius growled softly. He hated Umbridge.

**Albus Dumbledore**

Dumbledore and Fudge followed Harry to Umbridge's office at 10 minutes to eight. As they were approaching Umbridge's office, Dumbledore cast a Dillusionment charm over himself and Fudge.

Harry knocked on the door. "Come in." Umbridge's sickly sweet voice sounded through the door. Harry took a deep breath and entered, and Dumbledore and Fudge slipped in behind him. "Ah... Mr. Potter. You know the procedure," she said, as Harry sat down at the little table in front of her desk, and the door closed behind them.

"Here's you quill." Fudge gasped quietly, as Umbridge handed Harry a long black quill with a sharp tip. Dumbledore was shaking with rage as Harry grimaced, then touched the quill to the parchment laying before him.

Dumbledore and Fudge watched as Harry wrote "I" with his blood, and then turned to look at his left hand, which was now bleeding in one spot.

Harry paused waiting for Fudge to stop him. Fudge was shaking with obvious anger. He may not like Harry, but it was obvious that he didn't like what was happening one bit.

"Dolores!" Fudge finally shouted, as he removed the charm hiding them. Umbridge jumped in shock, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"M-Minister!" Umbridge cried. "Wha-what are doing here?"

Fudge smiled grimly. "I got a request to come here because _someone_ was using a Blood Quill on one of Dumbeldore's students!"

"W-well, I..." Umbridge's voice faded. "You are under arrest for forcing usage of an illegal object. Your trial is in 3 weeks." Fudge stepped forward, but Umbridge stepped back. "But-but Minister! Please!" she cried in desperation.

"I'm sorry. Dolores. I really am. But it was _your _actions that have caused this." Umbridge stepped back some more until she was up against the back wall of her office. "But-but... No! I refuse! I-"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, Dolores." He whipped out his wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ The full Body-Bind curse soared across the room and hit Umbridge, who's stiffened, and was frozen, her eyes flying across the room in terror, from one person to the next.

"Ah," Fudge said. "Thank you, Dumbledore. Now, we must be going." Fudge dragged Umbridge's frozen self to the fireplace, and the two disappeared in a whirl of green smoke.

Harry suddenly gasped. The blood was still flowing from his hand, and it appeared that the other cuts had opened as well. The boy was very pale, and seemed ready to pass out. Dumbledore quickly conjured a stretcher, and the Dumbledore quickly made his way to the hospital wing, with an unconscious Harry floating behind him.

**Remus Lupin**

Lupin jumped to his feet as Dumbledore came quickly into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called. The matron bustled forward. "Mr. Potter has lost a lot of blood, and is in need of immediate care." Dumbledore levitated Harry onto a hospital bed, and Madam Pomfrey began examining him, as Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, and the Weasley's rushed forward, and Dumbledore and McGonagall came up behind them. Everyone else was shuffling nervously from one foot to the next, a little distance away.

Madam Pomfrey was muttering under her breath, and waving her wand in a complicated pattern. Suddenly, color rushed back into Harry's face, and he looked suddenly normal. A soft moan escaped the teen's lips, and everyone sighed in relief. Lupin watched as Sirius gripped Harry's hand, and he knew the man never wanted to let go.

Lupin smiled. Everything was going to be okay. They'd make themselves into a family, and everything would be perfect.

**Harry Potter**

Harry was happy. It had been a week since Umbridge had been arrested, and he was feeling considerably better. He had just left the hospital wing, and was heading toward the Great Hall, where the school was having lunch, to look for Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and the rest of his friends.

As he entered the hall, a majority of the hall went quiet. Then they started cheering. Harry frowned, but sat down at the Gryffindor table between Hermione and Sirius. "Why are they cheering?" Harry shouted above the noise.

Hermione smiled. "They're all happy that you got rid of Umbridge." Harry laughed. "I'm happy to be of their service." Then he grabbed himself a roll, and talked and laughed with everyone at the Gryffindor table. Everything was great. Everything was perfect.

**A/N: I did it! I finally finished! I'm so happy! I've been working on this for a while now. It was supposed to be finished by last week, but my imagination kept going, and, well, here we are! **

**Please comment, vote, fan, etc. I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Love you all,**

**Bookwormefm**


End file.
